NCIS (season 12)
The twelfth season of the police procedural drama NCIS premiered on September 23, 2014, in the same time slot as in the previous seasons, Tuesdays at 8 pm. The entire season eleven cast renewed their contracts and returned for the new season. The premiere episode aired on September 23, 2014 and was seen by 18.23 million people. The main antagonist of the season is Sergei Mishnev, played by Alex Veadov. This character first appears in the premiere episode "Twenty Klicks". In episode four, "Choke Hold", one of Sergei's associates is sent to the United States to kill a Russian scientist that refused to work with him. Anton Pavlenko (previously seen in "Twenty Klicks"), portrayed by Lev Gorn, a Russian counselor, reappears in this episode. Veadov returns as Sergei in "Check" where he "gets personal" with Gibbs by killing Gibbs' ex-wife Diane the same way that Caitlin Todd was killed, stalking Rebecca, another of Gibbs' ex-wives, and staging murders mimicking the deaths of Mike Franks and Jenny Shepard. Sergei returns again in "Cabin Fever" where he is killed by Tobias Fornell, who was also married to Diane at one point and who was dealing with intense grief and depression following Diane's murder. It is revealed that Sergei and Ari Haswari are half brothers from Ari's mother, whereas Ari and Ziva David were half brother and sister from their father, Eli David. Cast Main * Mark Harmon as Leroy Jethro Gibbs; an NCIS Supervisory Special Agent. * Michael Weatherly as Anthony DiNozzo; a Senior NCIS Special Agent. * Pauley Perrette as Abby Sciuto; a forensic scientist. * Sean Murray as Timothy McGee; an NCIS Special Agent. * Brian Dietzen as Jimmy Palmer; the Assistant Medical Examiner. * Emily Wickersham as Eleanor Bishop; a Probationary NCIS Special Agent. * Rocky Carroll as Leon Vance; the Director of NCIS. * David McCallum as Dr. Donald Mallard; NCIS' Chief Medical Examiner. Recurring * Sasha Alexander as Caitlin Todd, deceased Special Agent (episodes 10 & 23) * Lauren Holly as Jenny Shepard, deceased NCIS Director (episodes 10, 11 & 23) * Muse Watson as Mike Franks, deceased former NIS Special Agent in charge (episodes 11, 23 & 24) * Joe Spano as Tobias Fornell, Senior FBI Special Agent (episodes 12 & 15) * Marisol Nichols as Zoe Keates, ATF Special Agent and DiNozzo's girlfriend (episodes 6, 12 & 20) * Jamie Bamber as Jake Malloy, NSA Attorney and Bishop's husband (episodes 9, 14 & 22) * Melinda McGraw as Diane Fornell, Gibbs' and Fornell's ex-wife (episodes 11 & 15) * Robert Wagner as Anthony DiNozzo, Sr., DiNozzo's father (episodes 17 & 20) * Matt L. Jones as Ned Dorneget, NCIS Special Agent, Cyber Division (episodes 22, 23 & 24) * Mimi Rogers as Joanna Teague, CIA Officer and Ned Dorneget's mother (episodes 23 & 24) Guest appearances * Jessica Steen as Paula Cassidy, deceased NCIS Special Agent in Charge (episode 23) * Tim Kelleher as Christopher Pacci, deceased NCIS Special Agent (episode 23) * Cote de Pablo as Ziva David, former NCIS Special Agent (episode 10) * Alan Dale as Tom Morrow, Homeland Security Section Chief (episode 16) * Susanna Thompson as Hollis Mann, Special Agent (episode 13) * Diane Neal as Abigail Borin, CGIS Special Agent in Charge (episode 5) Production On March 13, 2014, CBS renewed NCIS for this season. On June 11, 2014, at the Cannes Film Festival, NCIS was awarded the honor of being the most-watched drama in the world, with 57.6 million viewers worldwide. Gary Glasberg, the executive producer of the show, said, "As NCIS enters its 12th season, we couldn't be happier to learn we're now the #1 drama in the world. It's no secret that determination and teamwork have allowed our cast and crew to continue to deliver a show we're truly proud of. We also know we wouldn’t be here without the support and loyalty of the best fans in television. Thanks to our worldwide audience for helping us start the new season off right." In the first half of July 2014, the cast was given the script for the premiere episode, "Twenty Klicks". Filming began on this episode in the last week of July. Episodes Ratings International broadcast The season airs simultaneously on Global in Canada. It began airing on September 30, 2014 on Network Ten in Australia. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, it premiered on January 9, 2015 on Fox. References Category:2014-15 television season Category:NCIS seasons Category:NCIS